The speakers write lines
by Lady of Many Masks
Summary: Luna's daughter, and George's step-daughter, Monelleria goes to Hogwarts and meets Vandraedi, Draco's daughter, so naturally chaos is one step away. Monelleria is a parselmouth and Vandaedi is a Dragonspeaker. Why does Ron have it out for them? And who let Umbridge inside Hogwarts? On hold.
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger is the co-writer of this story.

We are not telling anyone in any way shape or form to do what our characters did.

That is our public service announcement. Follow it if you will. Tell us what you did if you didn't.

* * *

><p>Monelleria laughed with tears running down her face as she viewed the mayhem of her latest prank. There were snakes everywhere. Students were passed out on the floor, standing on the tables, and standing still trying not to hyperventilate. The enlarging spell had worked rather nicely, Monelleria thought to herself. Her green eyes glinted wickedly before she looked up at the teachers table.<p>

"Crap," she murmured when she caught sight of Headmaster Snapes murderous expression. It was directed towards her. "Time to make my escape," Monelleria said to herself before making her way towards the doors. Only one person was trying to catch her was the Headmaster. Taking a shortcut her father George had told her about she escaped. Her snakes would be fine.

Walking out into the dungeons corridor she suddenly was run into by someone. Her normally neat long black hair was now messy. Her dark blue eyes held a hint of shock and red in them, that was gone rather quickly, before she realized something. Professor Weasley was watching them with a look of triumph in his eyes. "Oh scales," Monelleria said. She was _so_getting detention for this.

Earlier with Vandraedi...

Vandraedi cackled. 'This is so much more fun than my old school.' She smiled as she passed her classmates and went into the Great Hall.

Seeing as she had just finished her latest prank - she had left enchanted copies of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle's' Diary in each common room, complete with every word that passed between Harry and Tom - she felt quite happy.

Even more joy filled her as she saw the 'Lucky' Ravenclaw that had found their Houses copy.

She heard the murmurs coming from her own house, the outraged shouts coming from the Gryffindors, the scared whimpers coming from the Hufflepuffs, and she outright laughed at the intrigued looks coming from the Ravenclaws.

Vandraedi frowned, then scowled as Hugo Weasley ran the lions copy up to his father.

"Stupid Hugo always ruining my fun." She grumbled as she tried to sneak out of the Hall without Professor Weasley noticing her. 'Because everyone knows he has it out for me and my little brother in particular.'

Making it to the dungeons -after leading the Professor on a wild goose chase - she rounded a corner and ran into someone.

Crashing to the ground, she looked up through her moonlight silver hair and saw a lion. More specifically Monelleria Weasley. Vandraedi could've sworn she saw the girls eyes flash red, but shook it off when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Seeing it was Professor Weasley she quickly got up. "Oh Dragons," at the same time she heard, "Oh scales."

This was definitely something her father would hear about… just not from her.

She was sooo getting detention for this.

Monelleria scowled. She and the other girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Vandraedi had been dragged by her 'dear Uncle Ron' to the Headmasters office. She hated him. Oh how she hated him. He and her Aunt Ginny were convinced that she was Lord Voldemort incarnated. They didn't even know she could talk to snakes and had kept it secret, just like her parents had told her. Now she wanted her mother there. Luna could always stop Ron whenever he was on a rampage with a questionable vendetta. Monelleria was only a first year, but she knew that wouldn't stop Ron from making her life miserable. She just hoped that the other student wasn't a Slytherin. Quickly checking Monelleria confirmed the fact that she was, indeed, doomed. Especially since, she remembered, the girl was a Malfoy. And everyone knew that her 'dearest Uncle' targeted Malfoys the most. Knowing him he would accuse the Malfoy of trying to take over Hogwarts and being a Parselmouth. Or something along those lines.

"These two are responsible for the chaos going on in this school," Ron said scowling down at the two. "Especially that one!" He shouted pointing at Monelleria. Monelleria stared up at him with a bored look in her eyes. "She is the spawn of Mordred!" He shouted. Monelleria looked hurt at this remark. Mordred was considered the worst wizard in history. To compare her to him hurt her more than any of his other remarks and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. Nammi hissed reassuringly into Monelleria's ear. The small Namaqua Dwarf Viper that was always with Monelleria moved slightly and her rough scales and light weight comforted Monelleria just as much as the feeling of the Tiger Snake, Ynun, tightening his grip around her leg and waist. Their weight kept her from doing something stupid or letting him see how much his words hurt. She kept her gaze on one of the vials on Headmaster Snape's desk. With her luck he would agree with Ron.

Vandraedi was speechless after Professor Weasley made his accusation. 'What could have possibly made him hate her that much? I mean setting snakes loose in the Great Hall is bad but not bad enough to warrant what he just said...'

Snape was currently in a state of shock. 'The Gryffindor girl is annoying and reckless, she was a little strange but then, Ms. Lovegood-now Weasley- had been strange as well.'

He gave a long suffering sigh and turned to the nuisance - Professor he quickly corrected his thought.

"Mr. Weasley, these two may be just like your brothers, however you have never compared them to the most hated wizard in history. Rest assured Molly _will_be hearing about your behavior in this office today." Steepling his fingers and resting his elbows on his desk his gaze then turned to the two girls. He thought he saw a flash of tan scales through Monelleria's hair but quickly shook the thought away. 'A Weasley would never have a pet snake.'

His eyes unnoticably softened when they landed on Vandraedi. That coupled with his sudden sympathy for Monelleria made up his mind on their punishment.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Malfoy. Although your pranks today caused a bit of panic, they were mostly harmless. So for your punishment you shall write lines and serve your detentions with Professor Longbottom. The detentions shall be twice a week for one month starting tonight."

Ron looked taken aback. "Did you _see _what they did!" He shrieked. "Giant snakes in the Great Hall and then _she _put Riddle's diary in the common rooms."

"Excuse me Professor, but they were only harmless copies. And I put one in every common room. Including the Slytherin commons." Vandraedi pointed out. She didn't miss the slight smirk that appeared on the Headmasters face as she corrected one of his least favorite teachers.

Ron appeared speechless for a moment. Then he snarled and stormed out of the room. He knew that Snape wouldn't let him pick on his favorite student. Monelleria looked at Snape. She hadn't expected him to give them such a light detention. She stared at his with a carefully blank face.

"Next time I expect you two NOT to get caught by him. On second thought, just don't get caught. I will expect you two to show up on time for your detention. Otherwise I will be _very _disappointed." He turned to Vandraedi, "Be more careful in the future around Mr. Weasley. Now your detentions will be served after dinner in Professor Longbottoms classroom." He gave them a blank look. "I suggest you hurry otherwise you will be late for tonights detention. Good night."


	2. Learning to Get Along

Vandraedi was NOT pouting. Sure they got off light with their punishments but the female lion she had to serve it with wouldn't even TALK to her! She didn't even look like she was paying _any_attention to her surroundings. Her eyes even looked a little glazed over.

The Slytherin had had enough. She turned to Monelleria and made the girl stop in her tracks. Arms crossed she gave her best impression of her fathers scowl. "What is your problem with me?!"

"I was listening to," Monelleria searched her mind for who she was talking to.

"_Nargles,_' Nammi suggested.

"Nargles," Monelleria said. She immediately wanted to slap the small snake that suggested it. If this got out everyone would think that she was crazy.

Vandraedi gave the girl a look. 'Does she think I'm stupid?'

"Really? Nargles? That's what you're going with?" She sighed and shook her head. "Never try to lie to a Slytherin. Especially one who recognizes reptilian languages and talks to Dragons." She whistled and her Opaleye Ophelia came swooping down from her perch and landed on Vandraedi's shoulders. Sprawling herself across Vandraedi's neck, ophelia eyed the lioness curiously.

**'******Mistress who is the other speaker?******'**

Vandraedi hid her shock at the dragons question.

'_Stupid worm,_' Nammi said slithering into plain view. '_Keep your tongue to your own Mistress and leave mine be._' She hissed.

'_Calm down,_' Monelleria said using a finger to stroke the snake.

**'******Careful Snakeling, you would be nothing but a snack to me.******'**

Vandraedi lightly stroked the dragon's snout**, '******Ophelia. Be nice.******'**

**'******Yes mistress.******' **Ophelia grumbled still eyeing the small snake.

'_Do behave yourself as a proud member of your race,_' Monelleria said to Nammi who nodded to her mistress.

'_I will if the dragon does. The last one I met raided my nest and paid for it._' Nammi looked like she was smiling.

"I apologize for Nammi's comment. She gets a little over protective, but I thought that Snakes had more subtlety." Monelleria said as Nammi hid underneath her hair. "After all, a dragon isn't something legal."

Vandraedi nodded. "Ophelia isn't normally like this. However Hugo has been trying to catch her and it's made her irritable. Apparently he isn't convinced she isn't a threat or that I have permission to have her here." She shrugged.

"I have no permission whatsoever to bring snakes to school," Monerlleria said bluntly. "But that doesn't stop them. If anything it makes them more determined to come with me. I was able to stop the majority of the venomous ones though." She said thoughtfully.

Vandraedi let out a small chuckle. "Ophelia is the only one I have permission for. That doesn't stop Vipera, Emerald, Sky, and Rozario from following the train."

"I know," Monelleria said opening up a bit. "They just follow you if they know they aren't going to see you for a while."

Vandraedi smiled. "I don't think we've ever really properly been introduced." She extended a hand towards the lioness ~ not realizing that they were being watched by everyone in the Great Hall, nor how similar this scene looked to McGonagall.

Minerva remembered when a young Malfoy and a young Potter were in the same position. The young girls also looked remarkably similar to the young boys.

The female snake smiled. "Vandraedi Malfoy. And this is Ophelia my Opaleye."

The female lioness smiled at Vandraedi and took her hand warmly then led her away from the Great Hall. "Monelleria Lovegood." She said.

Vandraedi looked confused. "I thought your last name was Weasley?"

"So does everyone else. But mom married someone else. She won't tell me who, but George has always been like a father to me." Monelleria replied. "She said that I would find out when I could rip out someone's organs with my bare hands. Or control the Basilisk. I don't know if she was joking or if she was serious."

Vandraedi just looked at her. In shock at what the girl had just said. "Um. Well that's…"**  
><strong>**'******Insane? Demented? Somewhat against the laws of reality since the Basilisk is supposed to be dead?' ******Ophelia said, attempting to not continue glaring at the smug looking tan snake.**

"Let's continue this conversation after detention," Monelleria said looking at the classroom they were supposed to have detention in. "My friends call me Ria."

Vandraedi smiled glad for the topic change. "I don't really have a nickname." She shrugged. "No one could ever find one that fit me."

"Drae it is then." Monelleria said brightly before walking into the classroom. Nammi was laughing on her shoulder. Hard.

Vandraedi burst out laughing. "That's funny because my dad has the same nickname." Rai smiled brightly at Drae with a hint of a smirk before the door shut behind the two new friends. Professor Longbottom looked up at the two and sighed. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'A Lunar Elf and a Dracon. This could, would, be trouble.'

"Write down these sentences from on the board," He said tiredly. "You each have separate columns. So get to work. I will stop you two in an hour." Rai sat down and picked up the quill. Looking up she saw the first sentence was, 'I will not set loose giant snakes in the Great Hall.'

Vandraedi took her seat and saw her first line was, 'I will not make exact copies of Tom Riddles diary and put them in the common rooms for the students to find.' She let out a chuckle, 'Like _that's _gonna happen.'

'I will not give Peeves Kool-aid and watch the ensuing chaos.' Monellerai wrote smirking. That had been fun.

'I will not convince the other first years that the sorting ceremony takes place in the Forbidden Forest.' Drae frowned, she didn't remember that. She looked at Rai who was cackling quietly then shrugged and continued.

'I will not bring cats to school and let them out before telling Filch tearfully that Mrs. Norris had kittens.' Ria remembered that. The man had fainted.

**'**I will not attempt to dye Professor Weasley's hair blonde then insist that he is a long lost Malfoy and there was a strong glamour charm put on him from birth.' Now Drae was cackling.

'I will not charm the armor in the Great Hall to sing the Camelot song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.' Rai smirked. That had been fun.

[A/N: I do not own Monty Python and the Holy Grail]

'I will not catch spiders and set them loose in Professor Weasley's private rooms,' Drae frowned 'That was funny but it wasn't me.'

'I will not steal the sorting hat and put it on the roof to have it sort the castle or secretly resort all the students and bribe the hat to put them all in Slytherin.' Ria was cackling madly now and Professor Longbottom looked a little alarmed. "I didn't do it, but I want to now!" She declared. Professor Longbottom looked a little scared of the lioness.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he said to himself. 'Why did _I_have to get stuck with them?' He thought sadly.

'I will not bring a laser pointer to school and use it on McGonagall or Mrs. Noris.' Drae wrote confused at the first name. She had only done it to Noris.

'I will not run through Hogwarts screaming and crying that the Thestrals are coming for us.' Ria smirked and sighed happily.

'I will not run through Hogwarts while singing "They're coming to take me away!" while skipping.' Drea rolled her eyes. "That's totally unfair! I made the Gryffs laugh by doing that!"

'I will not imitate the Basilisk speaking then petrify any student or teacher in the immediate vicinity.' Rai frowned. She hadn't done that.


	3. The Room of Requirement

Ria dragged Drae up to the seventh floor at a deep sprint. Drae was protesting, but Ria wanted to get where she was going. Once she got to the place she wanted to go she paced three times in front of the entrance. After the door appeared Ria dragged Drae in and sat down on a plush love seat. The room was large and looked a lot like the outdoors. Inside several snakes, about fifty, were coming to meet them.

"I thought I only had thirty-eight staying with me," Ria commented.

Drae looked at all the snakes, confused because she recognized the language, but couldn't understand them.

Ria hissed a greeting and knelt down to touch the snakes. One of which was a very large anaconda.

Ophelia - who had followed them into the room - looked around and felt outnumbered.

**'Mistress, can you call the others?**' She asked trying to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

Drae nodded still a little dazed from hearing Parseltongue.

The room shifted and several dragons flew in.

'_Two speakers of different tongues,_' Dawn noticed lazily.

Emerald, Sky, Vipera and Rozario - in their shrunken forms - found perches in the room.

"They're beautiful," Ria said as the snakes slithered around and over her legs after she sat down. A large Blue Krait, named Kimi, wrapped herself around Ria's torso to rest her head on Ria's and look at Drae. Her mate, Krem, did likewise. Ria didn't mind for the moment, she had missed them. They hadn't seen her for over two weeks and missed her as well.

'Mistress. You called?' Emerald asked, settling onto the back of the couch and curling her tail around Drae's shoulders.

"Ria, This is Emerald my cuelebre dragon, I found her injured as a hatchling." Drae motioned to the dark green female on the couch. "This is Vipera my Viper Ridgeback - I found her in a dragon hunters trap. She's half Norwegian Ridgeback, half Peruvian Vipertooth." She pointed to the female black dragon laying on the ground, not bothered by the snakes.

"Those two in the tree over there are Sky and Rozario. Sky is a wyvern and Rozario is a Zmaj. Both of them I found as eggs." Sky was a light blue and Rozario was an opalescent green.

Sky eyed all of the snakes. **'Mistress. May I enquire about all of the snakelings?**'

Drae walked over and smoothed his flared hood scales. **'They are not a threat Sky. Calm yourself.'**

Ria drew back and her forehead wrinkled as she heard the far gruffered Dragon tongue. Because her Uncle Charlie had taken her to see dragons when she was little she could understand them, but she still prefered the smoother tongue of the snakes.

'_Why _**_do _**_snakes and dragons not get along?_' Ria asked. Putting a ruffer emphasis on the 'do' showing that she had spoken to dragons before. Frequently enough to be able to put the accurate tone on the word. She wasn't aware that she did it. It really amused her snakes to no end.

The dragons all looked at each other and shrugged their wings. **'We don't really know. It's somewhat instinctual.' Emerald said.**

**'******Except Vipera.******' **Rozario grumbled**. '******She has always been comfortable around snakes of any kind. Especially the more venomous.******'**

'_I see nothing wrong with being venomous._' Nammi sniffed reminding Ria of an offended pureblood. Ria stroked the small snake while restraining the laughter that threatened to escape.

'_There is a venomous dragon that roosts in your tree, isn't there?_' Ynun asked Ria. '_Strange one that one._' He added. '_Seems to think you're her hatchling or something._'

Drae smiled getting an idea of what was being said.

**"****They are teasing you aren't they?" **She chuckled.** "Either that or it's a comment about you maybe being a dragon's 'hatchling'?"**

"Ynun just said that a venomous dragon roosts in my tree and thinks that I'm her hatchling." Ria translated. "He also thinks that she's strange. And he's also not teasing. He doesn't tease."

Drae nodded understanding. "Dragons have sometimes been known to take a shine to humans they believe need their guidance or help. Especially female dragons." She looked somewhat sheepish. "Also, I haven't been exposed to much Parseltongue, so it may take me a bit to get used to it."

"Don't worry about it," Ria said standing up with a Black Mamba in her arms. "Panon here translated very inaccurately for me until I learned to understand Dragons. He thought it was funny. And I couldn't understand why the dragons kept getting more and more upset with his translations. They're cool with it now though. And apparently I've gained an accent from them. The snakes think it's funny."

Vipera chuckled**. '******Sound like the Mamba's sense of humor strikes again.******' **She said speaking for the first time. She nodded towards Ria.** '******It is nice to finally meet one who speaks to snakes.******' **She continued stretching out on the ground**.**

'_The pleasure is mine,_' Ria responded. '_**Do you know a Norwegian by the name of Wrath?**_**'**

Vipera thought for a moment. Then nodded**. '******When Vandraedi found me in the trap in Romania, she took me to the dragon reserve to see if they could heal my injury.******' **here she lifted her left wing to show her tail which was scarred badly and half of her tail fin was missing, replaced with a magical fin.** '******I heard the dragons talking about a Ridgeback named Wrath. They said she went crazy and attacked a bunch of the wizards.******'**

Ria tilted her head. '_She may be a little crazy, but I don't think that those wizards were innocent..._' She said trailing off.

Vipera shrugged.** '******At that point a red-head walked in and told Vandraedi that I would be better off going with her because I was injured and the other dragons would more than likely shun me. So I didn't hear anything else about Wrath.******'**

Ria nodded. '_I rather like her. She's like a crazy Aunt to me._'

'_Like Bellatrix crazy,_' One of the larger snakes asked a little alarmed.

'_No one is Bellatrix __crazy,_' Another snake disagreed. '_Only Bellatrix is Bellatrix crazy._'

George looked at the calendar then swore violently. Leaping to his feet he ran out of the Burrow where he was visiting his family and fled to his house.

"Wonder what's got him up and running." Ginny asked.

"You never know." Her husband Dean said. "And I am not going to find out."

George sent his hastily written letter on the fastest owl he could find. Then he began to pray. Hard.


	4. The Moon

"Severus,

I hope this letter finds you in time. I think that Luna neglected to tell you that Monelleria is half Lunar Elf."

Severus began to pale. Lunar Elves were known to be very vicious. But that couldn't be right. He kept reading.

"Lunar Elves are very angry on the night of the New Moon and may become murderous. On the Full Moon they are the opposite. Please do not let her be near anyone on those nights. As a human being I beg of you please keep her isolated or in the ROR.

~George Weasley."

Tonight was the night of the New Moon. And the girls had detention with Longbottom. The sun was setting. Severus fainted.

~Meanwhile in the Great Hall~

Monelleria felt off. A little angry and very awake. She wanted to go outside. Maybe kill Mrs. Noris, yes. That idea had a great deal of appeal.

From her position at the Slytherin table, Drae could see something was off with her friend. She frowned. 'What's wrong with Ria? She looks like she's about to go on a rampage.' Drae frowned, making a mental note to check on the lioness after dinner on their way to detention.

Headmaster Snape burst into the room looking mildly panicked. He had Monelleria follow him out of the Great Hall leaving whispering children in his wake.

Now Drae was worried. Severus was a Slytherin and hardly _ever_ allowed emotion to show on his face. Especially panic. She stood up, motioned to Ophelia to follow, and snuck after the Headmaster and her friend. Determined to find out what was going on.

Severus spoked quickly to Ria and made sure that they took every shortcut that letter had mentioned to the Room of Requirements. After making sure that the girl was isolated in the room he calmed himself and headed back to the Great Hall. Sure that the threat had been taken care of.

Drae managed to keep to the shadows the entire way to the seventh floor. Rai had shown the Slytherin the Map George had given to her, so she knew the passages that Severus was taking led to the area with the ROR.

Her eyes narrowed. 'Why is he taking her there? _What_ is going on?' She found herself more confused when the Headmaster came back out _without_ Ria.

Making sure he was gone and Ophelia was still with her, Drae made her way inside the ROR.

"Ria? You in here?" She looked around. The room looked like a cave deep underground. She could hear water dripping and there was almost no light. There was no sound of snakes moving or Parseltongue either. Thick coils suddenly wrapped around Drae and dragged her away from the center of the room towards the door.

'_You fool,_' the snake hissed quietly. '_You should never disturb one who is half Luna on this moonless night._'

Drae gave the snake a withering glare. **'****I didn't ****_know_****- wait what? She's half Luna...****'** Now the confusion was back.

'_Yes, half Luna you fool. Go back to your dragons and stay away on this night!_' She hissed as quietly as possible.

'**Now I'm just confused. What does being half Luna have to do with anything?****'** Drae asked not moving.

'_It's too late!_' The snake screamed. Then the large snake was ripped off of Drae, but the snake had let go so she wasn't hurt. A strange cooing hiss came from the darkness.

**'****Ophelia. What is going on?!****'** Drae whispered to the dragon on her shoulders.

**'****I don't know. This darkness is too thick for even my eyes.****'** the white dragon replied.

**'****Crap.****'**

The cooing hiss turned into an angry warbly hiss. Snakes began to hiss, it was a very soothing sound. The strange warbly hiss stopped. Then the humming began.

**'****Ophelia I think we need to go. Is Vipera still here?****'** Drae asked quietly.

She felt a tail wrap around her waist. **'****I'm here Mistress. Let's get out of here. Something doesn't feel right and the snakes are worried about something.****'**

Drae nodded and inched towards the door. Opening it she darted out with Ophelia and Vipera still clinging to her.

~The next day~

Ria felt really light headed and content. She wondered if the Nargles were here. They were usually around after the New Moon. Seeing one of the small creatures she began to follow the Nargle.

The other students couldn't see the Nargle. It was a Lunar Elf thing.

Drae was cornered. She was doing a wonderful impression of her father's scowl. Hugo just wasn't giving up. He was harassing her about Ophelia - who Drae had found being cornered by Hugo and his goons. The dragon was in her arms, afraid of the boys.

Ria rounded the corner to find Cedric's son, Adrian, pulling Hugo off of Drae. Ond Nargle was above Adrian egging him on, which of course had no effect since the boy couldn't see it.

"What are you doing Hugo?" Ria said tilting her head and smiling a little crazily.

Adrian had succeeded in getting Hugo to back off when Drae heard Ria.

Her friend still looked off. She didn't know what it was but Ria looked off.

Hugo turned to face his cousin. "Why do you care traitor?" He sneered. She walked towards him.

"The Nargles told me that you were being a bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished don't they?" Ria said ignoring Hugo's comment. The nargles smirked at each other then looked at Ria.

This comment threw Hugo off. Luna may talk about Nargles, but Monelleria had never mentioned them before.

Drae cocked her head wondering for a moment. What the snake had told her last night hadn't gone away, so she did some research.

"Okay it makes sense now." she announced. Looking at the Lioness she smiled. "Go ahead Ria." Turning to Adrian Drae grabbed his arm. "Come on, you don't want to see this."

Adrian just followed, knowing she would eventually explain. And not really caring about what happened to Hugo.

Ria smiled at Hugo who was now a little wary. Something in him told him to run. He should have listened, but he didn't. She just his strange cousin, right?

~Five minutes later~

Ria came skipping to the couple and watched the Nargles above them. They were making kissing faces.

"Makes sense," she said sagely and nodded.

"What's going on here?" Adrian asked.

Drae sighed and looked at Ria wondering if the girl was okay with him knowing.

"If you tell anyone what is said in this room I will make you suffer," Ria said seriously.

Adrian looked between the two first year girls. Thee third year Hufflepuff nodded.

"Alright," Adrian said. "So what exactly is going on?"

"I am half Lunar Elf," Ria said calming down. The light headedness passing.

Adrian - being a pureblood - suddenly understood. "Oh. Well that explains a lot. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Ria said. "Then I won't have to kill you. Now come along younglings, let's go make sure we have an alibi."

Drae smiled. "To the library!"

Severus overheard Drae. 'Oh no, it's Granger all over again!' He groaned.

"I found my Hermione!" Ria exclaimed.

Adrian just chuckled and shook his head at the two.

~By the Forbidden Forest~

Students on their way to the Care of Magical Creatures class found Hugo by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. To say that they were afraid was an understatement. The poor students would have nightmares for weeks. When questioned about what happened to him later Hugo could only remember a crazy laugh along with piercing crimson eyes. He was sent home due to extreme mental duress.

When Luna heard about it she went into the nearby forest and laughed madly. George couldn't fault Ria for what she did. He just wished that the first years hadn't found him. They really were going to be a mentally scarred bunch. He could tell.

~The Great Hall~

Severus was pensive. Hugo Weasley may not have been his favourite student, but he was still attacked on school grounds. Something needed to be done because the rumor going around the school was that it was Voldemort who had attacked the young Weasley boy.

He cleared his throat and the students quieted down. He smirked slightly, he loved being able to make them be quiet just by clearing his throat.

"By now many of you have no doubt heard about Hugo Weasley being sent home. He was attacked, presumably by something lurking in the Forbidden Forest. Let me first say that I warned you all about going in there. Second the rumors going around that it was the Dark Lord Voldemort who attacked Mr. Wasley are false. He was seen being killed by Harry Potter eleven years ago and Aurors have found no trace of his magical signature anywhere in the forest. The creatures in the forest have further confirmed this to be true." he wasn't going to add that they had found the creature signature of a Lunar Elf clinging to the boy. "Furthermore from now on all students will go nowhere alone, or on the nights of the Full and New Moons, as Aurors are speculating that is when whatever attacked him may attack again. You are dismissed to your classes."


	5. Dumbledore's True Colors

Ria walked through the library. Since her last prank had gone a little badly and had affected her new friends she was hiding in the least looked in section of the library. The cooking section. She hoped that the hair shaving spell wore off soon. She had only wanted to affect the teachers, but now most of the teachers and several students were bald. Severus had not looked happy. But he couldn't pin it on her. She had not left a trace, she mused as she looked at the books. Seeing a red fiery feather sticking out of one of the books Ria took it down from the shelf. _The making of Lemon Drops_ cover was bright yellow. It was hurting her eyes. Opening the book just to see what was marked Ria found a smaller book hidden inside. Her curiosity peaked Ria opened the book to find that it was a journal by someone named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ria began to read it after settling down in a nook. Hopefully this person was still alive so she could use this as blackmail or something.

* * *

><p>Godric looked pleased when he saw the Gryffindor pick up the book. It had taken a fair bit of magic to make that spell go wrong and he was just plain lucky that she had come in here at all. Preening the Phoenix hoped that she would be able to do something about this stupid curse. He was tired of being a bird and he wanted his sword back. If he was lucky then he would be able to do something about the stupid death cycle at the very least. It was very annoying at the moment. Flaming Godric went down to the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar was lying on the floor at the moment looking very pale. Even though Godric had healed the man Salazar still needed at least some medical care. Or to be in someplace warmer. This cavern was freezing. Flying down Godric once again covered his old friend with his warm wings. Unable to speak Godric couldn't do much at this point in time. Unless he wanted to make things worse. He could make things a lot worse, but he really didn't want to think about that. Feeling Salazar stir Godric felt the cold man wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Godric?" Salazar asked dazed. "What's going on? Why do I have such a bloody painful headache?"<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile with Drae and Adrian in the Hospital Wing~<p>

Drae was pouting. There she admitted it. Vandraedi Malfoy was pouting. She would freely admit it, but not out loud. For some strange reason, Ria's prank had gone awry and now...now Drae and Adrian were both half bald.

She was a Malfoy! Her hair was almost her life. It wasn't a pleasant situation to be in right now and she hated it. She had her curtains shut and was refusing to leave her bed in the Hospital Wing. And she was pouting.

Adrian sighed resting back against his headboard, he was in his own bed which was right beside Drae's bed in the Wing. He felt bad for the female Slytherin, she wasn't having the best day so far. She had been picked on by Hugo's goons, who somehow blamed her for his attack -though he knew it was Ria but the young Weasley deserved it for all the crap he had put the Slytherin and her dragons through- then she was caught in the crossfire of a misdirected prank spell.

He had been trying for the past hour to make the silver haired girl feel better but it wasn't working. And for some reason the thought of one of Ria's pranks _not_ working how it was supposed to, was bothering him. There was another thing, he had thought he saw someone interfere with the spell when it was heading for the teachers table. But he had shaken the thought off when he first saw it.

He sighed again. There was another thing. He was starting to have feelings for the first year Slytherin girl, he wasn't sure what to do about it but for now, he would just see what happened. Maybe he would wait to mention it to her for another year...or maybe two.

He suddenly wondered where Ria was…

Drae had heard Adrian sigh and felt bad. He was only trying to cheer her up and she was shutting him out. She had to admit she was starting to feel something for the older Hufflepuff, but for now she would just wait and see what happened. Maybe she would wait a year...or knowing her father maybe two. 'Yeah maybe even waiting for my dad to be in a super good mood would be even better.' she thought knowing her father always referred to her as 'his little princess' he would probably not be happy about her having feelings about anyone. He would probably ban her from having feelings until she was thirty. It would be worse when he found out Adrian was not only a Hufflepuff, but was also the son of Cedric Diggory, her fathers old seeker rival.

~Meanwhile in the Room of Requirements~

Ria screamed as she cast another dark curse at the various objects throughout the room. That conniving fiend!

"He set them all up," She screamed her eyes turning crimson. "That," She screamed and fell to her knees. She had only read twenty pages of the spidery handwriting. "He was his friend," she said sitting down and calming herself. He wasn't in Slytherin, but if he had been this Albus would have been the worst of them all. She needed to study her history, Ria decided, otherwise she wouldn't know the entire story. Red eyes spiraling and pupils slitted Ria looked like a force of destruction in the midst of the wreckage. Standing up Ria took her wand and put it away. Looking at the innocent journal she sneered, not looking at all like Luna, but like her father. Calming down her eyes returned to their normal green hue. She needed to know what this one did. She could feel it in her bones. This was important. Now if only she knew why.

Walking to the the Hospital Wing Ria forced herself to wear her Gryffindor mask. She couldn't let them see how much she wanted to kill someone. Especially since she had lost it with Hugo. That would only bring her unneeded attention. Feeling the mask lock in place Ria sheepishly entered the Wing.

As soon as Ria walked into the Hospital Wing Drae could tell something was off about her friend. Like what happened when Severus dragged Ria out of the Great Hall.

Drae narrowed her eyes in thought. She was used to dissecting peoples masks. She _was_ a Malfoy after all. She did the same thing with her father - he was getting better with not wearing them around family and friends though.

'**Ria. What's wrong? Did something happen?****'**

Adrian sighed. When they spoke in Dragonspeak or Parseltongue he knew it was something one was uncomfortable letting others know. They usually told him after they talked it out anyway.

'_I found out something that makes me very angry_,' Ria said softly, not used to speaking the tongue out in plain sight, even if no one else was there.

**Drae's gaze softened. 'Ria what did you find out? Should we wait to talk in the ROR, and would you be comfortable letting Adrian know?**' She asked lowering her voice so only the lioness could hear her.

Ria sat down on the bed and thought. What she had learned was way out of her league. She wanted to speak to someone, but didn't know what to do with the knowledge. After reading the journal she felt dirty and confused.

'_Maybe._' She said quietly. She picked at her sleave not looking at either of them. Unusual behavior for the usually loud Gryffindor. '_I don't want to talk about it right now._'

Drae nodded. "Alright. On a different note, what happened with the prank? Am I the only one who thought it was weird that it didn't hit the intended target?"

"Someone interfered." Ria said looking up and replacing her mask. "Don't know who though."

Adrian nodded. "I thought I saw someone for a moment, but then they just vanished."

"Then I found what I found," Ria said narrowing her eyes. "Do you think it was a set up?"

Drae thought for a moment, her thoughts turning in her mind. "It can't be a coincidence."

"Who would have the power and ability to mess with another ones spell?" Ria asked.

Adrian shook his head. "There isn't really anyone that powerful. At least no one who is still alive."


	6. Naga vs Lunar

Ria glared outside. She hated the snow. She hated the cold. Whoever thought that living in a place that had winter was crazy. Why did she have to go out in the snow? She would be perfectly happy if she never had to again. Maybe she could hibernate.

Drae laughed at her friends expression. "Come on Ria. It's not that bad." She said trying to convince the lioness to go out and join Adrian and his housemates in a snowball fight.

Ria looked at Drae and raised an eyebrow. A perfect pureblood expression. "Do you have any idea what you just said? Or have you inhaled any potion fumes lately."

Drae rolled her eyes. "Well I could sit here and say that you've inhaled just as much as I have. But I'm not. Now if you don't mind I'm going outside and have fun building a snowman! If you feel like getting over your ridiculous fear of the cold you are more than welcome to join me. You can even wear gloves."

"You never denied that you did." Ria said turning the page of her history book. "And I am cold sitting right here. I am not going to go out and get even colder."

Drae cocked her head - a habit she had picked up from her mother. "Are you feeling alright? Because you shouldn't be feeling cold with all the warming charms in the castle."

"I think I just have a minor cold," Ria said dismissively. "I'll get over it."

Drae shook her head. "Fine but as soon as I get back I'm taking you to Pomphrey."

Ria looked up at Drae, "Why?"

Now the Slytherin was worried. "Because even if you have a cold, you shouldn't be _this_ cold. That has nothing to do with a virus. And I'm your friend, I'm worried."

"Alright," Ria sighed. "I'll be waiting for you." She said.

Drae smiled and ran outside immediately pelting Adrian with several conjured snowballs.

Ria watched them. Drae did have a point, but it was just a cold. Turning back to her book the words started to blur. She was tired, maybe she should get some rest.

~Thirty minutes later~

Drae laughed and waved to the Hufflepuffs, they were headed towards the Black Lake to see if they could skate on it yet.

She walked over to where she left Ria.

"Okay Ria. Let's get you to~" She stopped. Shocked. Ria was sprawled on the floor as if she had collapsed there.

Adrian - who had decided to follow Drae after she told him she was worried about Ria - saw what made Drae stop. he turned to the Slytherin girl. "Stay with her, See if you can warm her up. I'll go get the Headmaster!" he said running to Snape's office at a dead sprint, taking as many shortcuts as he could.

Snape looked up and took in the sight of the panting Hufflepuff. Standing up he followed Adrian without a word. When they reached Ria, Snape could clearly see something was wrong.

"What happened?" Snape asked kneeling by the Gryffindor girl. She was icy cold to the touch and shaking in her unconscious state.

Drae looked at the Headmaster. "She said she felt cold. She brushed it off as a cold. I told her I would take her to Pomphrey as soon as I came back inside. I found her like this then Adrian went to get you." She said in a choked voice.

Snape levitated Ria and rushed her to the Hospital Wing. He had an idea what was going on, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Since Ria was half Lunar Elf if her other half became weaker her elven blood would attempt to get rid of it in order to make her stronger. But that usually didn't happen with human blood. Severus swore in his mind. This was not what he signed up for when he took the post as Headmaster. He set her down on the Hospital bed and then began running diagnostic and identification charms. What he found shocked him. Ria was half Naga. That would explain a great deal.

"Get out," He told the students that had followed him and shut the doors before summoning the potions Ria needed. It was just like what had happened with Tom~

Snape cut himself off. It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't.

~Flashback~

_Tom writhed on the bed snarling. His Naga blood was trying to kill off the human blood in his system. Arching off the bed Tom bit his tongue and clawed at the bed to keep from screaming from the shear agony running through his veins. He pressed one scaly finger to his arm and called Severus to him. Something had gone wrong with the ritual. He felt Severus come into the room and the shock radiating from the other man. Tom would have rolled his eyes if he had less self control, or had been able to focus on something else besides the pain._

_Severus didn't know what was going on and was going to panic. Casting every charm he knew to find out what was going on Severus never expected that his friend had Naga blood in him. The fact that it was fighting his human blood. At the moment the Dark Lord's Naga blood had already consumed half of his human blood. If this went on any longer then his Lord would become a full Naga._

_Severus froze when he felt one of the spells tell him that the Dark Lord was now a full blooded, pure Naga. The Dark Lord's body shuddered as his skin lost its scaly appearance and his hair began to grow. But what shocked Severus more than anything was when the Dark Lord's legs fused into a long muscular snake like tail. The Dark Lord lay panting on the bed, shivering from the sudden coldness that the loss of his warm blooded human side had caused._

"_My Lord," Severus said at a loss. The Dark Lord's red eyes turned to regard Severus tiredly. Severus approached his friend and knelt by the bed, for once completely at a loss for words._

"_You know that you can call me by my name, Severus." Tom said tiredly. His entire body ached. Severus placed a hand on Tom's._

"_Tom, are you alright?" Severus asked._

"_I feel great," Tom said lightly. "Of course I'm not alright, I feel like I was thrown against the wall." Tom paused and grew paler. "Wait a minute, I can't feel my legs." He turned to Severus. "What's wrong with my legs?"_

_Severus hesitated. "You don't exactly have legs anymore…" He said. Tom sat up with wide eyes. "You have a tail." Tom stared at his tail. It was long with a white underbelly and a black back with a red design on the back of his tail. Rather beautiful, but at the moment he didn't really notice. Tom took his wand then tried to split his tail. It didn't work on his tail, but it worked on Severus beautifully. Severus dodged and the entire left half of his robes were shredded. His arm was bleeding lightly, but considering the strength of the spell he got lucky._

"_It bounced off," Tom said staring at his tail. "Why do I have a tail?!" Severus sat down on the edge of the bed._

"_I need you to calm down," Severus said slowly. A panicked Tom was never a good thing. "Then I will tell you what I found out in Slytherin's library." Tom calmed down. Since they were in Slytherin's castle he was safe and could take time to figure out what was going on._

_Once Severus believed that Tom had fully calmed down he began to explain. "In one of the books I found while researching the Slytherin line it said that Salazar Slytherin was a pure blooded Naga." Severus said slowly. He waited for the information to sink in. "It reacted worse than expected with the ritual, but there will be no lasting effects."_

"_Will I be able to change back to a human?" Tom asked looking at his tail._

"_Yes," Severus replied._

~End of Flashback~

Drae gaped at the doors of the Wing. Shocked that Severus would just slam them in her and Adrian's faces.

Adrian - who had finally caught his breath - placed a hand on the Slytherins shoulder. "Come on Drae. You know he'll tell us if anything changes." He led her over to a bench near the doors to the Hospital Wing and wrapped an arm around her, trying his best to comfort the girl.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. "This is a broadcast from the Ministry of Magic," a sickenly sweet voice said. "All students will have to take a blood test to determine what blood they have and all students with creature blood will have to take separate classes in order to keep the wizarding community pure. Have a great day."


	7. Bloodlines

Severus was not happy. The whole reason he had became Headmaster was to keep that pink nightmare out of his school. Right now that bloody pink nightmare was walking through the school with a Ministry approved document stating that all students had to submit to a mandatory bloodline test. Including the teachers. Including him.

Sighing Severus pinched his nose trying to remain sane. He was going to have to drink the bloodline suppressant potion he had invented which would ensure his continuation as Headmaster. There was no way he was letting Umbridge have free reign in this school. Not like Dumbledore did.

* * *

><p>To say Drae was furious would be an understatement.<p>

No one could have prepared her for the vile bloody pink obsessed blood purist that now roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Her father had warned Drae about Umbridge. He and her mother had told her early on to warn her in case the Ministry decided to interfere at Hogwarts. She was currently in the Slytherin Common Room pacing furiously. Trying to find a way around the bloodline test for Ria. She knew if Umbridge found out about the Lionesses Lunar Elf blood there would be consequences.

Bad consequences.

She had sent off a letter to her parents about the newest development at the school. She knew her father had contacts in the Ministry as did her mother. If they couldn't find a way to help put a stop to the vile woman's agenda, they could at least help her gain more information about what exactly the woman and the Ministry were trying to accomplish.

It was a very big slight against the pureblood community to do a bloodline test and not inform the parents of the students. Mostly because it was hard to find a family that didn't have some form of creature blood nowadays.

Which reminded her, she also needed to find out if she had any creature inheritances that she needed to worry about trying to hide...

Drae barked a command to the Slytherins to make sure the younger years didn't go anywhere alone -her father's reputation was still intact with the Slytherin house- and stormed out of the Common Room.

She needed to get to the Library. Fast.

Adrian was nervously pacing the Hufflepuff Common Room. He had also heard about the Umbridge woman from his father. She was bad news all around and maybe it was Drae and Ria rubbing off on him but he could see there was a hidden side agenda with this woman being here.

Besides making the newer generations of wizards and witches hate the color pink...and toads of course.

The Ministry wouldn't just send her here with only the task of the test. They could have made that mandatory without her being here. No there was definitely something else going on in the shadows. Someone else was running this and Umbridge was a puppet again. A very good puppet but also a puppet who wouldn't hesitate to go off on her own if given the chance. After all she did the same thing when his father had been in his seventh year.

There had to be more to this mandatory bloodline creature inheritance test than she was letting on. For years the Ministry had been slowly making advances towards this type of prejudice. The only thing stopping them had been the outrage from the old families.

He stopped pacing for a moment suddenly worried.

Ria was half Lunar Elf...

He suddenly had a burning need to owl his father and find out if he had any inheritance he needed to worry about the pink nightmare of a woman finding out about.

Sending off a quick letter to his father, Adrian raced out of the Common Room and headed to where he knew he could get some answers. At least until his father owled him back. He had to do something with all this nervous energy anyway.

He wondered if he would find Drae in the Library...

Umbridge practically preened as she sat in front of the Headmaster, a sadistic gleam in her eyes, with the minister's newest law in his hands. She smiled sweetly at him and he didn't even look at her as he read the new law. He was one of her favorite teachers since he never liked half-bloods. Or Werewolves as seen with Lupin.

"And how do you suspect," drawled the Headmaster with a sneer. "That I will get this potion to _all_ of the students?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "Along with _all_ of the teachers?"

"I'm sure that you'll find a way," Umbridge said licking her lips as she stared at him.

Severus wasn't sure why she was staring at him like a particularly tasty treat, but he DID NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT.

"And who is going to be supplying the potion?" Severus asked her.

"The Ministry will take care of it," Umbridge said focusing on the Headmasters lips. "The minister is also requiring that Divination will be a core class."

"I thought you believed _that_ class was useless," The Headmaster said pursing his kissable lips.

"It is, but the minister thinks it should be a core class." Umbridge said leaning closer.

The Headmaster stood up and seemed a little uncomfortable. Umbridge winked at him and the Headmaster stared at her.

"I believe that the minister has need of you," The Headmaster said. Umbridge stood up, with what she thought was grace.

"I will be back," she said then turned and walked out of the Headmaster's office.

When the door closed Severus shuttered and turned to head to the bathroom. He needed a bath. A very strong sanitizing potion wouldn't be amiss either.

Ria woke up and blinked slowly. She felt Nammi move and sat up.

'_So you have woken up,_' Nammi said curling up on Ria's knee. '_The ministry is being bad again. They want everyone to take a creature inheritance test._' Rai felt as if someone had dumped cold water down her back.

"No," Ria said horrified. The laws had become worse the last five years. It was difficult to get a job or to even walk around in Britain now. It wasn't so bad if you could hide your inheritance, but now that was being taken away. Things were about to get a lot worse. Especially if they found out about her Lunar Elf blood. The ministry hated Lunar Elves.

* * *

><p>~Author's Note:<p>

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger offers her apologies about the inherent grossness regarding the whole Umbridge hitting on Snape scene. It started out as a thought in her head and quickly went on a downward spiral...

Lady of Many Masks has no such apologies and thinks that it is rather funny. She cackles evilly and plans on having more.

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger once again apologises for the scene that has now become a full fledged background interaction between two characters...it was unintentional and entirely her fault for having placed the idea into Lady of Many Masks brain only to cause it to become a reality...a very uncomfortable reality.

Lady of Many Masks has no intention of having this pairing be two sided and is not endorsing this pairing in any way.

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger further replies that she realises this but it is still uncomfortable...Why are we talking in Marauder language?

Lady of Many Masks confirms that this is fun and wishes to continue.

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger should remind Lady of Many Masks that this is only an Author's note and should not take up the entire story...But further states that we can continue it in the next chapter as it is indeed fun however we will have more to rant about at the end of the future chapters.

Lady of Many Masks has no regrets.


	8. Letters

Authors Note: These are simply letters. Interesting letters.

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger is worried...very worried.

Lady of Many Masks politely tells you to shut up.

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger further replies and reminds Lady of Many Masks that there are young impressionable people reading this fanfic...and to kindly stop ranting and get to writing so we can get to the good part.

Lady of Many Masks grins evilly.

AnastasiaBradleyWhiteRanger turns out of the room and runs...

* * *

><p>Shacklebolt,<p>

If that bloody pink _thing_ does not get out of my school then I might just incinerate her. Did you know that she was _hitting on me?!_ She also came with a new law saying that everyone needs to take a bloodline test. And guess what the _bloody minister_ has declared. That Divination is now a core class. I hate him _so_ much right now. I wish that Tom was here so that I could burn the minister slowly or give him to the Naga. Or the Lunar Elves. Both ideas hold appeal. Or I could drain him and then burn him.

Have I told you what I want to do to Umbridge? For the moment I just want to _get rid of her as quickly as possible_. Maybe I'll give her back to the centaurs or find the nearest pack of Werewolves to hand her over to. Anyway, back to the important topic at hand. I think that Monelleria, Luna's daughter, is Tom's daughter. As far as I know Tom is the only one with Naga blood that I know of. However, I do not know the Naga so it might be someone else. Please respond quickly and with the death of the minister or of someone on his side.

I need something to keep me sane. Please. Help. Me.

Sincerly,

Severus Snape

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Potions Master

* * *

><p>Severus,<p>

I do hope that you like the present that I sent you. A vial of blood from every victim, I mean, willing donor. I am sorry to hear that the pink menace is back and that she is hitting on you, but I don't know what you expect me to do. I am not all powerful as being forced into hiding by the minister, who has declared me dead if you haven't noticed, has proven. He was one of the Order, someone close to Dumbledore. I don't know what they were planning and I fear for Hogwarts.

I can say that Luna and Tom were married and that Monelleria is Tom's daughter. Who did you think that she was? Harry's daughter? I do admit that at times I wondered, but as far as I know Harry died before anything like that could happen. Sad really. I wonder if she has found out about who her father is...I am planning on contacting the Naga and finding Slytherin's Grandfather. I think that he can help us since his descendant is in danger.

I will let you know when I get in touch with him. There are Naga in Britain, but they are in hiding and waiting for Tom to come back. I don't know why they could possibly think that the dead will come back to life, but they believe that someone will decide, 'Screw you reality. I'm bringing back the Dark Lord.' I do believe that is exactly what the Naga said. Rather straightforward and strange if you ask me.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ex-Auror

Spy of the Dark Lord

* * *

><p>Naga of the Western Sky,<p>

My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am contacting you to find out if Salazar Slytherin's Grandfather is among you. The heir to Slytherins life is in danger and I reach out to find allies for her.

May the sun ever shine on your ever sharp fangs,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt,<p>

We regret to inform you that Shesha is not with us. He may be traveling as we write to you.

May the earth remain firm beneath your...feet,

The Naga of the Western Sky

* * *

><p>Vandraedi,<p>

Dear your father and I are horrified to hear that that...woman is back at Hogwarts. There are a few more things you should know about her time at Hogwarts while we were there.

First of all you may have heard that your father joined her inquisitorial squad while there. This is true, however he was passing information on to the DA at the same time. He was never buying what Umbridge was saying. Most of the time at Hogwarts your father, Harry and I would meet secretly and discuss what was happening.

Another thing you should know. Your father has Dracon blood through his lineage back to Slytherin's half sister. It is nothing you really need to worry about as Dracon's are protective, loyal, crafty but mostly they are non-aggressive unless you threaten their family. Then they can become vicious.

There is one more thing about Dracons. They have a kind of 'soul mate' if you want to call it that. The Dracons magic will reach out to the person who will complete their soul and magical ability. You will be drawn to this person even before you gain your inheritance. So if you feel something like that don't hesitate to remain close to the person you are being drawn to. That's what happened with your father and I. He resisted the pull for years until he finally admitted to me and Harry he had Dracon blood and believed me to be his soul mate. Needless to say it took me a while to come to terms with it.

All I know about my ancestry is that I'm related to Godric Gryffindor through a squib line that no one really knew about until the Goblins did an ancestry test on me when your father suggested it.

Vandraedi, please we urge you to be extremely cautious around this woman. Remember you can write to us and voice any concerns you have in the future regarding her.

Also before I forget we may have found something about the Minister's plans regarding this Inheritance Test. We will let you know more when we have something concrete. Just know that there is something going on behind the scenes with this test.

We love you sweetheart and be careful.

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. Vandraedi this is your father, I heard that you are friends with Cedric Diggory's son Adrian...Just be careful princess. I may not like Cedric because of our rivialry in school but he is a good person. I can only expect his son to be the same. This means that I will be wanting to meet him soon. Perhaps you can invite him over during the Holiday's?

* * *

><p>Mother and Father,<p>

Did you really have to say that dad? I don't want you to intimidate my friends before I even have the chance to see if the feelings I have towards Adrian are mutual or not. Really?

Mom thank you for the information. It's been really helpful as I research the different inheritances in the library. Yes dad I'm in the library a lot...and yes I'm sure the hat put me in Slytherin. Bloody thing didn't even touch my head before it shouted out.

I'm worried about my friend to be quite honest. She has some creature blood that may be targeted by the Ministry to a point that it makes me nervous. If you or dad could see from your contacts at the Ministry if they are targeting Monelleria Weasley in particular it would be a great help in trying to keep her safe.

With love,

Your daughter

P.S. Dad I've asked Adrian and Ria if they would like to come over for the holidays. They are excited and their parents would like to come as well to discuss...the bloody pink nightmare stalking around the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Adrian,<p>

Son I regret to inform you that your suspicions about the...woman that is now at Hogwarts is indeed hiding something. Be careful around her and keep an eye on the Malfoy's daughter will you? I can tell from the way you write about her that something else is developing between you two. Just be cautious, her father is extremely overprotective of her.

The only inheritance you have is through my line which dates back to Hufflepuff. Helga was a Nature Fey. Which would explain her aptitude for Herbology and the reason our common room is undergound.

Remember to be cautious around Umbridge and stay alert. Don't doubt any instinctual feelings you get around your friends or around that...woman.

One last thing, go for the relationship with the Malfoy's girl. She's a wonderful girl from what Hermione has told me.

Good luck and stay safe son.

Your Father.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt,<p>

Who are you? And why are you asking about me?

Shasha

Lord of the Deep Magics

King of the Naga

* * *

><p>Sasha,<p>

I am a friend of Tom Marvolo Riddle, your last heir, or so the 'Light' thinks. His daughter is going to Hogwarts and I think that her life is in danger. Her father is dead and her mother keeps her hidden. For her sake please help us protect her.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ex-Auror

Friend of the Naga

* * *

><p>Kingsley,<p>

Do you know where the Naga of the Circle are? Please let them know that I will be coming and to be prepared for the naming.

Shasha

Lord of the Deep Magics

King of the Naga


	9. Rallying the Slytherins

Ria tapped the book that her mother had sent her. It was about illusions and hypnosis. Why on earth would her mother send her a book on that? Packing up her book she started to head towards Professor Longbottoms classroom. She still had detention to do. Maybe she could find a book or something on Nagas. She needed to know more about them.

Drae walked towards where she was meeting Ria. A book on Dracons tucked in her bookbag. Along with one on Nature Fey and what she could find on the Gryffindor line.

Standing in front of Professor Longbottoms classroom she sighed. 'As if I didn't have enough to worry about. Detention is honestly the last thing on my mind right now.' but she shrugged and walked into the room anyway, resigning herself to the fact that she still had a punishment to serve.

Professor Longbottom looked up then gestured to the board. They knew what to do.

Rai started by writing, 'No matter what is going on, tricking a seventh year into thinking that the Newts have been moved up is not funny.' She chuckled.

Drae sat down with a sigh. She took out her quill and parchment. 'Why can't we just use pens?' she shook her head of the thought and wrote her first line and smirked. 'I will not replace all the quills with pens and watch the ensuing chaos with the purebloods...no matter if the Muggle-borns know what they are.' she laughed a little. That had been funny to see the Purebloods try and dip the pens into quill ink.

'I will not make ghosts solid for any length of time.'

'I will not trick peeves into pranking the teachers. No matter if he was going to do it already or not.' Drae smiled and started laughing out loud.

'I will not convince the house elves that prune juice should replace pumpkin juice and flavor it as such to see what happens.'

'I will not trick Muggle-borns into thinking I have 'The Force' by hiding my wand in the sleeve of my robes and summoning random objects.'

'I will not tell the muggleborns that American Idol has been cancelled and replaced with five hours of Justin Bieber singing.'

'I will not paint the house elves blue and refer to them as my army of smurfs.'

'I will not pretend to invite the Minister of another country over to give an unplanned speech, then see what happens when he doesn't come.'

'To take over the world with an army of flying monkeys should NOT be my life goal.'

'I will not hide garlic everywhere to see who passes out.'

'I will not throw buckets of water on random people to see who melts from being soaked with hot water. I will further not then proclaim the person who reacts to the hot water to be the Wicked Witch of the West.'

'I will not put clear plastic wrap in various doorways at various heights and then watch the chaos that follows.'

'I will not bring a dog to school and make it look like it has three heads to anyone who remembers Fluffy. I will then not point out that the dog does not in fact have three heads to make it seem as if people who DO remember Fluffy are insane.'

'I will not enchant large spiders to roam the halls and make them curse proof.'

'I am not to make jokes that I weigh the same as a duck, so therefore I am not a witch.'

'I will not hypnotize anyone to think that the Black Lake is flooding the Great Hall.' Ria paused. An idea forming as she remembered that particular incident. That idea could help her.

'I will not bring a chemistry set to Potions class. No matter how funny it would be to see how amonia and the different potions ingredients mix.'

'I will not charm books to act as if they want to eat people.'

'I will not convince the Ravenclaws that you can no longer check books out of the library, causing the whole of Ravenclaw house to want to have sleepovers in the library.'

'I will not bring feathers to any class and tell people that if you braid them into your hair it will make you smarter, then watch the boys try to do so.'

'I will also not convice the Gryffindors that Slytherin founded Gryffindor and Godric founded Slytherin house.' Drae laughed. The first years had totally bought it.

'Nor will I charm said feathers to cause people to blurt out what they are thinking.'

'Nor will I try to find proof that this is true.'

'I will not set loose many cats then 'panicking' try to find Professor McGonagall when you know she is not in Hogwarts.'

'My response to being summoned by any of the Professors will not be "You have no evidence it was me." instead it will be "You wanted to see me Professor?" '

"That is enough," Professor Longbottom said. They put down their quills and walked out of the classroom. Ria was distracted as she walked. If she could hypnotize people then she could trick them into thinking that she only had Naga blood. Naga's weren't as bad as Lunar Elves in the ministries eyes. Despite what some people insinuated, she wasn't stupid.

Drae looked at her friend, worried. "Ria? Are you alright?"

Ria looked at Drae, "Yeah. Just thinking that if I could trick people into thinking the Great Hall was flooding I could use that same skill to persuade the people giving the test that I was full Naga."

Drae was confused. "You have Naga blood?"

"Half Naga," Ria confirmed. "Don't know what that entails yet. So I'm going to the library."

Drae nodded. Trying to remember if she had come across a book about Naga's. She brightened. "I have a book about obscure Creature Inheritances. I think there is a reference about Naga in it." she said reaching into her bag and pulled out a large tome. "Here it is."

"Thanks," Ria said taking it. _Creature Inheritances: Ones no one thinks about_ looked really thick. "Wanna come to the Gryffindor common room or should I go to the Slytherin common room?" She asked.

Drae looked at her friend incredulously. "Um I think its best we go to the Slytherin commons. The Gryffindors don't exactly like me."

Ria nodded. "I will enjoy the looks I get and the laughter I will obtain at their expense."

Drae smiled and turned to head towards the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. Making it to the Dungeons, she looked for the two snakes hidden on a brick in the wall. Finding the right set of carved snakes, she made sure Ria was still behind her and turned to face the carving. "Gryffindors are idiots." she mumbled the password, silently vowing to talk to the prefect who came up with that password.

Ria hung behind, even though she could get into the common room anytime she liked since she spoke Parseltongue. It wasn't really needed. But they didn't know that. Gave her a great advantage.

Opening the book she flipped through until she found the section on Naga's. It wasn't particularly long, but it it was very detailed. Naga are a mix of human and snake. They usually have snake like tails and human torsos, heads, and arms. Naga speak human languages, however, are known to speak the language of the snakes as their primary language. The size of the Naga can vary depending on the Naga themselves. The average length of Naga is from thirty to fifty feet long. However, that is not a definite estimate. Naga are known to sometimes have potent venom, but are relatively peaceful as long as they are not antagonized. They prefer to stay in warm climates and the cold is repulsive to the younger ones. Herbal pastes can be applied to the tail and scales on the face, arms, and neck of the Naga in order to protect them from the cold. Older Naga are able to take a human like form, but find it distasteful and would rather avoid humans.

Drae watched her friend read the book and had to smile.  
>She looked around the common room and lost some of her smile.<p>

There were several older Slytherins who were looking at Ria with a confused expression but it was the younger Slytherins that she was beginning to frown at.

Drae glared at the ones who were staring at Ria with contempt on their faces. She may have been only a first year but her father's reputation in Slytherin had followed her, she had the respect of the older years and that was enough to make her the unspoken leader of Slytherin House. Walking over to the younger Slytherins she began to scowl -her father would be proud.

Hands on hips she looked down at them. "Do you have a problem with Monelleria being here?"

They jumped as she spoke. The distaste in her voice showing through. One of the boys seemed to gather his courage and spoke back. "She's a Gryffindor." he spat.

"Your point being? I brought her in here, do you have a problem with me bringing people into the snakes nest?"

"I wonder if he would be so cocky if he met Nammi or any of the others," Ria mused her eyes lighting up. "Should I introduce them? Since my secret's going to come out sooner or later." She added.

Drae turned to her friend thinking about it for a moment. "I think that would be best. It might prove that you somewhat belonged here in the first place."

'_Come out my Snakelings._' Ria hissed. Snakes began to emerge from various places in the common room. The number of snakes seemed to have doubled.

'_Hello Tom-ling_,' one of the larger snakes said. '_I wondered when you would call for us to establish dominance over the fools in your ancestors den.'_ Ria watched the larger snake closely. She was different than the other snakes. She didn't know how different, but she was important. Or would be.

'_I want to bite someone_,' Ynun said nipping at someone's heels. '_Rude little snakes to our Mistress. Punish them._'

'_Be nice,'_ Ria said extending a hand so that Ynun could climb up her arm.

Drea notice that when the snakes had come out of hiding, that the Slytherins had gone into shock. She scowled again. **'That's enough**!' she yelled in Dragonspeak. The Slytherins immediately quieted down and looked at her. "From now on Monelleria is an honorary member of this house. I don't want to hear anymore against her. If I catch even one person of this house tormenting her or talking about her behind her or my backs, there _will_ be consequences." she said addressing everyone in the common room. "Do I make myself clear?" all she got were nods at her statement. Satisfied she turned to Ria. "So how do your snakes like the common room?"

"They love it, spend most of their time here." Ria quipped smirking. "You would be surprised what they tell me about what is going on in the Snakes den." The smaller snakes began to seek out warmth. Soon there was a large pile of snakes in front of the fireplace. "I never knew how many crushes Slytherins had on Ravenclaws. More than Hufflepuffs, but less than on Gryffindors." The large snake that had called her 'Tom-ling' had settled on Ria's lap with a content hiss. Ria stroked the back of her head absentmindedly. "And other things."

'_The red headed one speaks to the minister,_' Kimi reported to Ria. '_He wants things, but is denied them._'

'_Keep an eye on him Kimi,_' Ria commanded Kimi. '_I don't want him to surprise us._'

'_Yes Mistress,_' Kimi said inclining her head before slithering off to find Professor Weasley.

"Do you think that the bloodline test is going to be detrimental to anyone?" Ria asked.

Drae thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know. However my parents have hinted at the fact that there may be more to this than what we are seeing." She turned to one of the older Slytherins. "James, did your parents find out anything?"

The male shook his head. "Nothing that we don't already know. Sorry Vandraedi."

The female Slytherin sighed. "It's alright. At least we know more than we did when she announced the test. Thanks James."

"She hates non-humans and has a crush on the Headmaster," Ria said calmly. "I think that she means to do something with the bloodline potion, I just don't know what yet." She tilted her head and listened. "Maybe she wants to separate us?" Ria murmured softly. "To make us looked down upon by others?" Looking over the Slytherins she half mused to herself that they would be nicer to be with than her own house, but it looked like she was staring them down a little to the Slytherins. "How many will be affected? Will we lose everything?" Her voice was soft. "Will we be treated as trash if we have a hint of creature blood in our veins? Do you wish to side with her?" She asked them tilting her head to the side. Her eyes had turned a red color and had become slitted like a snakes. "I myself have non-human blood, but I will not let such an outdated pink mindless fool rule my life. Will you?" She asked them softly.

Drae looked over the Slytherins. Some of whom she knew were silently on Umbridge's side, while others would probably be too scared to speak up. The Slytherin house were loyal to each other yes, but they were all about self-preservation above almost everything else. Her gaze almost softened as she realized that they were waiting for her to speak up. "Slytherins have been put down for too long. Even when my father was here we were seen as the evil house among Hogwarts. I think it's time we prove everyone wrong. The last time Umbridge was here, some among Slytherin house saw fit to follow her. What you don't know is that what she wanted extended further beyond just getting rid of half-bloods and those with non-human blood." she sighed as she remembered the talk her mother and father had given her before she came to Hogwarts. "My parents both experienced a form of that woman's wrath. My mother for being a Muggle-born, my father for having creature blood in him. Though his was found out after she was taken to the centaurs. She is out for blood. Magical blood. We cannot stand by and let this happen. We are of the house of Salazar Slytherin. We are a proud house. Let us not let this degradation continue while we can help it." her gaze landed on the younger years. "I know some of you are scared of the Ministry's puppet, you don't have to be. She can only hurt you if you let her. Let us prove to others that our houses creed still stands. We are loyal, we are cunning, and we _will_ stick together. No matter what."

"She hurt Slytherins the last time she was here," Ria added. "I see no reason that she would stop now or that she would make any exceptions." Her eyes returned to normal. "No matter what happens she will always hate half-bloods. She would consider it 'weeding out' the unworthy in the Slytherin house." Ria sneered. "She is just getting rid of those she doesn't want. I don't plan on being a victim of her ideas. She may be able to influence what we do know, but I wish to get rid of her. She has no place in the house of Snakes. She has no loyalty. She has no pride considering what she wears. And she is out for magical blood. Blood that runs through our veins. I do not wish for my blood or another's to be spilled. Magical blood is _not_ replaceable. She believes it is. I do not. I am not replaceable. Are you?" She asked them.


End file.
